1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of thermally actuated switches. The switch of the invention has very significant improved characteristics and capabilities not presently available in prior art thermally actuated switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermally actuated time delay switches are not basically new. Typically, they are of simple construction, reasonably reliable and inexpensive.
However, because of the generally simple design calculated to keep costs low, known such switches have inherent weaknesses which are objectionable and can even result in failure.
Typically conventionally designed heating elements associated with thermal switches are externally wound and/or use actuating members embodying a winding mandrel and/or are wire wound requiring extremely impractical element wire sizes to do so and resulting in limiting the elements to low voltage ie. 120 volts and often this is unattainable requiring 24 volt or lower for heat.
The hereinafter stated objects identify improvement characteristics in the herein invention which the prior art does not have and which represent deficiencies in the prior art, or lack of desirable characteristics.